Ykell
Ykell, also known as "R. Ykell", "Danko", and "Kelly", is a current FF member and also resident dankologist. Ykell is the only non original FF member who is still currently in FF or otherwise. Ykell has been an unquestionable part of FF ever since she was added on August 15th 2013 by Mrato, at 9:50pm. She has been a part of all official FF outings- likely more than any other member. Life before FF Ykell attended James S. Hell with Audre for a total of 6 years, from grades 1-6. In her final year, she met Nepeots "Nep" Peots, as she had transferred from 20th Street J.M.S to continue her middle school education. The two became close after being in the same class taught by Rick Etherton, as well as having their lockers close together. In the middle of 6th, Mrato transferred from her school in hopes of having more friends at JSB. The initial relationship between the two was strained but then they grew close just before Kelly left to live in Simcoe. Significant Contributions to FF * Co-contributor, "Smooth" * "Put ya knee down, Sonny" * Happy Cactu * Mrelly ' * Co- contributor, "'Yeah, I'd love some grain." Relationships Mrato Mrato and Kelly (Mrelly) are the only two FF members to be paired with one another and be actively aware of it, and contribute to the fandom. Mrato initially hated Ykell when they met in 6th grade, however they had the chance to build on their relationship even after Kelly had moved to Simcoe, going as far as for Mrato to add Ykell to the official FISHFILLET Chat. Ykell and Mrato maintain a close relationship, and exchange a love over SnapNews, in particular Cosmopolitan Magazine's platform. The two also share a mutual respect for Nicki Minaj. Additionally, both have been made into memes by Nep, '''much to their disdain. Mrato has once sent Ykell an anonymous message over Tumboblr.com explaining that she enjoyed her blog a lot and was a big fan, though Kelly did not know this was Mrato until it was explained to her. '''Nep Nep and Ykell met in JSB in 6th grade, when Nep transferred from 20th Street JS. The two had their lockers next to each other, in front of their teacher Mr. Rick Etherton's room. The two were became close due to an odour emitting from Nep's locker at the beginning of the year, to which Nep asked Ykell for her spray to neutralize it. From that moment on, the two grew closer together from their hatred of "Stanky fucking lockers that smell like ass", mutual love for Happy Cactu, and of course their mutual friendship of Audre. In a turn of events, Mrato arrived at JSB and began to be friends with Audre and continue to be friends with Nep, however developed a distaste for Ykell. It is for this reason that Mrato is technically "The Last Fillet" of the the friend group, as she got to know over half of the members the latest out of anyone in the group. This created conflict between Mrato, Nep, and Ykell shortly before Ykell was to leave. Before she left, Mrato would insist that Nep and Ykell would hang out without her as Ykell only had so much time left. Ykell proposed the three hang out together. They did. This formed a friendship between all the girls. Audre Audre and Ykell have known each other since 1st grade at James S. Hell JMS. Audre is the only FF member living in Toronto who has been to Simcoe. Audre has also hosted Ykell at her house when Ykell was visiting the Toronte. The two have had the longest friendship of any of the FF members at an impressive 10 years. Audre has been present at a large amount of the FF meet-ups, including the Swiss Chalet dinners, which she founded. It is thanks to Audre that such memes as "Lemone" and "Chalet Soup" are available to the Fillet's use. Fun Facts * Only FF member to have sucked an actual dick. * Started a cult in 6th grade pledging allegiance to the alleged hobo inside the garbage at JSB. * Berberick, her last name, is a dying breed. Category:People Category:FF Members